Punishment
by Neah Walker XIV
Summary: "Don't lie to me again."-Lightning to Serah. When you commit a sin, there is always a consequence. And when you ask for forgiveness, you're not supposed to gain her mercy all the time. Farroncest.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: COMEBACK! And I rewrote it HAHA. Regarding the grammar . . . Well, sorry. I'm still studying and English is certainly not my priority. What can I say? I don't even study the subject for exams. Honestly, I hardly study any subject! **

**NOTE: **

**This is _RATED-18_.**

**I REPEAT. THIS IS RATED-18.**

** I WARNED YOU. _TWICE._**

* * *

**Late and Lies**

* * *

It's just an ordinary day when Serah wakes up early to cook breakfast for herself and her sister who needs to go to work.

She happily prepared the table and headed to her sister's room. The alarm clock rang loudly as Lightning groaned from her sleep. Tired as hell she is. Serah reached the door frame and paused for a moment. She stared at Lightning's face, _'Looks like I made it on time.' _she thought to herself. She quietly clicked the snooze button and slammed the poor clock down without a noise. Lightning slowly blinked her hurting eyes open, she first saw but a blur which soon became clear when she felt a weight on her waist.

"S-Serah?" Lightning stuttered with a slight frown.

Serah was grinning and did not respond. Lightning glanced at the clock on the desk but noticed that it was knocked down from earlier. As she was lazy enough to grab the clock, she put her right palm on her forehead and brushed it to her eyes pretty hard before she shook her head awake. She looked at Serah. _'Why is she so happy?' _She thought with a frown noticing the grin on Serah's lips.

"Wha-what time is it?"

The younger sister just kept on grinning as she replied to her (surprisingly) lazy elder sister, "Past 7 AM."

_'It's pretty early.'_ Lightning thought.

She was surprised though that the clock would ring early than normal, she usually sets them at 8. Serah knows her schedule, the daily routine that Lightning heads to work by 8:30. Lightning looked back at Serah. She's still grinning. She also didn't fail to notice through the door and window outside her room that the sun was up higher than usual. Lightning is getting suspicious, she's starting to have a hunch that Serah is up to something but she had no complete idea what could that be. Curious enough she was, she's decided to play Serah's game for once.

"Alright," Lightning shut her eyes and added, "I'm going up."

She was halfway to a sitting position but the woman who sat by her waist pushed her down to the bed and accidentally knocks her sister's head to the headboard instead of the pillow. Lightning softly whimpered when she was pushed down but then she yelped when her head hit the hard wooden board.

She quickly massaged the area that was hit. "Owww. . . ."

"Sorry." Serah said with an apologetic smile.

If there's anybody who asks the great Lightning for forgiveness, no one but Serah succeeds. Of course, Lightning would do anything for her beloved sister. However, apology did not stop her from getting up so she snorted to Serah, "Serah, get off me."

"Nope!" Serah quickly rejected with a grin plastered on her face.

Lightning slightly scowled and told her once more with a harsher voice, "_Serah, _Get-Off-Me."

"No."

"_Sseraahh_ . . . " Lightning was getting annoyed. She hissed at her as a sign of a threat but Serah knows that Lightning won't ever hurt her.

"No." Serah refused once again. This time, she laid down her head with her eyes closed and nuzzled to Lightning's lower left part of her neck. Her left hand rested along Lightning's right chest and collar bone while her right hand rested at the mattress' sheets.

Lightning gulped, "Serah?"

"Just give me a minute." whispered Serah.

Lightning didn't know what to do and gave up. She even tried to hide the blush on her cheeks as she looked on a corner and wrapped her arms on Serah's back and waist.

"A minute." She remarked.

There was silence at first but Serah demanded, "Thirty minutes."

_'Wha-? That's way too long!'_ Lightning shouted mentally.

"Ten minutes." She decided to fought back, refusing to Serah's demand.

"Fifteen."

_'She just won't give up.'_ Lightning sighed, "Alright, 15 minutes then no more."

With every second ticking, none of them had moved an inch from their current position. Lightning felt that it was more than 15 minutes had passed so she reminded Serah.

"Serah, I think that it's already past fifteen minutes, I need to get up now or I'm going to be late."

Serah did not respond back, instead, she moved her head bit to a more comfortable place. With every breath, Lightning is being tickled on her neck.

"Serah . . ."

No response.

"Serah, stop playing asleep and get up!" She scolded, "I'm going to be late."

Still, no response.

Lightning looked down at Serah's peaceful smiling face and tucked a strand of hair behind Serah's ear.

"Serah." Lightning sexily whispered next to Serah's left ear.

Serah gave out a soft giggle but it did not stop her from playing asleep. Lightning breathed heavily for the last time before she kissed her sister's ear while cupping Serah's neck with her right hand. She nipped followed by a long lick. Serah shivered. Lightning continued to run her tongue on Serah's ear, making her moan and then she stopped when Serah suddenly faced Lightning and stared at her with heated pleading eyes. Flushed she was, Serah cupped her sister's cheeks and kissed the dumbfounded Lightning in a sloppy mess.

Lightning returned the kiss when the situation finally went inside her brain, she shifted positions with Serah who was now at the bottom and she at the top. Slipping her hands to Serah's waist, Serah wrapped her arms towards Lightning's neck. The elder sister licked her younger sister's bottom lip, telling her to open. Once she did, Lightning forced her tongue way into Serah mouth, causing her to moan. They continued their "routine" until a certain phone rang loudly.

It was Lightning's.

She grabbed her phone while she slowly pulls away from her sister's hungry mouth but Serah did not allow her to stop. She tightened her grip and pushed Lightning's head towards her, pulling Lightning closer and deeper. The phone rang endlessly, Lightning struggled to break free as soon she looked at her phone.

Lieutenant Amodar . . . was calling.

_'Holy shit!' _

She quickly broke her contact from Serah, released from her grasp, she left her hanging on the bed. She didn't even notice the disappointed face of her sister. She sat down properly at the side of the bed and nervously pressed the answer button.

"Uh, hello?"

"Had a good night's sleep, Ms. Farron?"

"Wha-?"

"Hate to break your current tranquility, Sergeant. But I believe it's already past ten in the morning and you still ain't here."

Lightning swiftly grabbed the clock and stared at the time, 10:13 AM.

_'I'm so fucked up.'_

"I-I'm sorry, sir. I wasn't sleeping for long, it's just that . . . uhh, my sister . . . she uhh . . . "

_'Forgive me, Etro.'_

". . . Serah isn't feeling well so . . . I have to take care of her."

_Liar._

"Okay then, so I presume you're gonna take a day off?"

"Umm, yes, sir. If possible." She hesitantly replied.

"Of course it is! You've never took a day off before unless I ordered you too so go on and bond with your sister. I'm sure she'll be happy too. But you should've told me earlier if you're going to take an off to work. You rarely miss things. Well it's none of my business anyways, better take good care of your sister so that you can go back to work! I can't finish some things without you here, you are my best soldier after all."

"Yes, thank you, sir."

Amodar left a message of wishing Serah to get better before hanging up. Lightning groaned with her eyes shut, "Oh God."

_That_ was the _very first time _**ever** that Sergeant Lightning got late for work. Whenever she wants to go take a vacation, she'd tell Amodar early in advanced. She groaned again and realized that Serah was already up.

"What's wrong?" She asked innocently.

Lightning sent her a deathly glare, causing to stop her breaths and be ready for what's to come.

"You _lied _to me?" Lightning asked grimly.

Serah nervously smiled, "Lied about what?" Trying to avoid Lightning's eyes.

"What time was it when you woke me up?"

"Umm, past seven?"

Lightning glared at her even more, trying to take the truth out of her sister.

"Alright, I'm sorry! It was past nine that time." Serah gave in and faltered.

_It was that late already? _Lightning pondered about her late clock.

She exhaled, "Thanks to you, I got late and received a **personal** call from the Lieutenant. I ditched from work, and what's worse, I lied to him about you having sick just to get a day off as an excuse or else I'll be in great humiliation from the Corps. As if I'm not humiliated right now."

Serah felt really bad about lying to her so she apologized again.

"I'm really really _really_ sorry, Lightning."

Slowly, Light stood.

"Your apology won't work this time."

Serah hitched her breath when Light shoved her to the wall just beside the open door.

"I'm so tired of you saying sorry and every time, I let it go but for the first time, Serah, I'm going to treat you a lesson." Light whispered seductively but threatening.

Her left knee went its way between Serah's thighs and took the opportunity to leave a mark on the other's flawless neck. Serah moaned. She lifted her arms and struggled to break free from her sister's arms. She succeeded when she pushed Light away and ran out of the room with a scared expression. Unfortunately, it's not that easy to get away from her, especially for a soldier like Lightning. A chase like this is merely a challenge for her. Like a wild animal chasing its prey.

Light's flat isn't that wide so running around could be too difficult. Still, Serah managed to reach the kitchen but her predator had already caught her from behind. Her breathing became faster and faster as Light pulled her arm to face each other. Light trapped the younger between her arms extended on the isle to prevent her from getting away. Light smirked before closing the gap. Lips crashed roughly. Light snaked her tongue when she bit Serah's lip, exploring the other's mouth. Serah moaned with every force from Light's tongue, in and out.

When Light pulled out to catch her breath, Serah forcefully pushed her again in attempt for an escape but was caught again. Light strongly wrapped her arms around Serah, again from the back. Serah slammed her hands unintentionally to the dining table to stop herself from falling due to out of balance and Light did not seem to care about the noise.

"I can see you're brave enough to run away from me _twice_ but I don't make the same mistake all over again. I won't let you get away from me, Serah."

Serah shivered with a flushed face from Light's breath on her left ear and moaned loudly when she felt Light's tongue. Serah's left ear is very sensitive, Light noted. She proceeded on licking the other girl's nape and sucked on her neck. While Serah is currently on a senseless state, Light's hands left the waist and roamed up to Serah's chest. She could feel the erectness even through the clothing.

Just as Serah is wearing her usual sleeveless button-up shirt, Light triumphantly smirked as it was easy to rip the dress. She roughly pulled the shirt apart, revealing Serah's lacy bra. Light's left hand worked its way up to Serah's left breast. Again, Serah moaned. On the other hand, Light's right went its way down while her left continued groping Serah's left breast. Just as the right reached its destination, the left changed its course. Light flicked the sensitive bud and heard a moan again. This time, louder. And Light continued to play with the same routine. Serah panted heavily, her spine shivers from now and then, her fingers pressing harshly on the table. _She can't believe that the situation from earlier turned this way. _

This wasn't supposed to happen! She just wanted a day with her beloved Clair-Light. Casual meals, walk in town, a date(?), that's all she had expected today with her. Even so, this sweet torture, deep inside she realizes that she's enjoying it far way too much that she can't help but let her sister torture her this way. Rough but sweet and sadistic Lightning. _Oh Etro, what more could I wish for?_

Her thoughts came to a halt when she felt a finger pressing on her warmth. One by one, she realized; her shirt is barely hanging on to her arms, her bra is no longer intact to her torso, her skirt too is already lying flat on the floor, and Light's hand. _Oh no_.

"You're incredibly soaked down here, Serah."

Serah could hear a smirk from Light as her finger pressed even more through her underwear. She fought the urge to moan by biting her lip.

Light was frustrated. The point that she wanted her hear Serah's moans louder and louder led her actions. She seemed to have been successful for making her moan a few minutes ago but why did she not hear anything until recently? Especially when it's the most sensitive spot of a woman. Light couldn't help but to frown. The thought was so frustrating to her that she didn't want to hear Serah's sounds of pleasure anymore. The sudden stop of activity shocked Serah. Light's body and hers were no longer in contact, much to Serah's disappointment and relief but . . . she wanted more.

She finally faced Light who had a very dangerous look.

_'Oh no, what did I do?'_

"L-Lightning?"

The clueless Serah took one step closer despite her being afraid.

"Why didn't you react?" Light growled.

_'What "Why didn't you react?"? What did I do wrong?'_

"L-Light?"

"I won't do anything to hear your moans anymore, Serah."

This struck Serah. She had no clue or whatsoever of what she had done wrong! She doesn't want to end it like this. She wants more! And just by Light's last line, she's stopping it right here right now. Serah could feel tears forming in her eyes.

"I'm gonna make you scream my name."

This was the last line delivered to Serah before time passed quickly. In a mere second, Light had pushed Serah flatly on the dining table. Another second, Lightning lunged towards her for a rough chaste kiss before continuing on its way to her breasts. She licked, flicked, and nipped the ever sensitive nipple. Light somehow became a bit happy when she earned a hungry moan from the chest area but she was more excited of what's next. She went lower, reaching Serah's navel and soon, her abdomen. Serah couldn't think straight that she barely realized that Light was pulling her underwear off her. Light gulped before she pulled Serah's legs apart with her two hands, she smiled. She treaded a finger with her right hand from Serah's right knee to her inner thigh while she inched closer and closer to her goal. The tingly feeling on her legs that went closer and closer to her womanhood, finally, she caught on. Suddenly, she sits up hoping she'd be able to stop Light but she was too late.

"A-ahhhh!"

Serah screamed as Light licks her womanhood. After a few strokes, she came but Light did not stop. Light went a bit lower and stuck her tongue inside Serah's opening. Serah screamed again, firmly grasping Light's locks with both hands.

"L-Light! Aah! Aahh!"

Light penetrated her in and out in rhythm as Serah's breaths became harsher and faster, Light couldn't help but smile. Not only because she was successful on making Serah scream her name, Serah was also voluntarily rocking herself to Light. The pace changed when Light slightly pulled away and went a bit higher. A load moan escaped Serah's lips when Light licked her most sensitive bud once. Light chuckled. Slowly and gently, Light continued to lick her clit. Serah cried. She couldn't take the sweet torture any longer so she pleaded, "Claire, please."

Light eyed Serah with a hidden smile on her face, she was so happy with the sudden change of names. But she continued her sadistic torture, a sign that her plea wasn't enough.

"Claire please-Aaaahhh!"

She bit the bud and sucked it once but long enough to earn another cry from Serah. Oh how Light was enjoying every time she torments her.

"Claire I'm-"

Faster and harder strokes were next followed by a loud scream. The older Farron pulled back, satisfied from her torment. One last time, she caught a gentle but deep and passionate kiss from a breathless Serah.

"Don't lie to me again."

* * *

**A/N: I'm hopeless, aren't I? To tell you the truth, this is the very first time I wrote something like this so pardon me about the undetailed parts. I, as a matter of fact, ain't skilled on these kind of thing yet I wrote it. HAH! I guess this is my way of killing time. Oh yeah, please do excuse the other errors too 'cause I don't do proofread. And I added the half part at the middle of the night -I'm drunk.**

**About the next one . . . I'm not sure when I'll update but I am sure that the next one's kind of . . . well, more sadistic? Alright, I'm getting crazy again. Way to spill some beans eh. I won't spill any hints anymore a'ight?! You leave a REVIEW then I'll be happy to add the next one earlier than expected.**


	2. Lightning

**A/N: So yeah, I chose to write in first person from the previous chapter -for more details, I guess. It also contains a few spoilers so read it at your own risk.**

**If you haven't re-read the first chapter, I suggest you do it now before reading this. Unless, you wanna go back? There are details here, "S"-details that were excluded from the first chapter. **

* * *

_**Lightning**_

* * *

Being part of the military is hard. Being the "head" of the family as the eldest, it's harder to become a father, a mother, and a sister to Serah. Losing our parents in such a young age, I had no choice but to stand in my own two feet and work for a living -for Serah. After years of hardships, I finally became a respected soldier as a sergeant and soon . . . a lieutenant. Because of this, I kept on receiving workloads -higher-ups would pile their dirty jobs on me, stating it was but a trial.

Honestly speaking, it was just an excuse to clean their mess -failed missions. Of course, Serah has no idea why I always come home late. She never asked me about it though.

Today, a colonel had me join his team for a search party. I thought that it was unnecessary for me to join but he said that his men are useless enough to track a wanted serial killer that was said to be roaming around town and that they've been looking for him for a week so I called Serah telling that I wouldn't be able to come home tonight.

While I was out patrolling in town, I found a shabby warehouse just beside the place where some of the colonel's men stay everyday. I didn't lose the opportunity to hear insults that are directed to me nor did I lose the opportunity to arrest the wanted killer alone. After reporting by myself, without the others' knowledge, the colonel rushed in the place and scolded them big time and I happened to be just behind him.

"You fuckin' idiots! I assigned you to look for this man and there are AT LEAST TEN OF YOU but NONE OF YOU even took the chance to scan the vicinity and arrest this guy who was FUCKIN' LIVING IN THIS PLACE which happens to be just BESIDE YOU IDIOTS' TAILS FOR FUCKING SEVEN DAYS! Here I am standing before you, seeing that YOU IDIOTS are stalling, laugh and drink like you're on vacation. YOU'RE ALL HERE TO FUCKING WORK, YOU MAGGOTS. Don't think I didn't forget also about your insults about this soldier beside me whom you discriminate so much because it's a she. Guess what, ASSHOLES, this she-soldier caught a wanted serial killer after being assigned in less than an hour. LESS THAN AN HOUR. Will you differentiate SEVEN DAYS from LESS THAN AN HOUR? TEN OF YOU and SHE ALONE? WHAT THE HELL? YOU FUCKING USELESS IDIOTS, YOU'RE ALL FIRED!"

Wow. Talk about mind fuck. That's one hell lot of swearing.

I couldn't help but smirk. Seeing all of them lose-faced was a big amusement to me. One last look at them before they gave me harmless glares, I left the area and went home.

When I arrived, from the outside I noticed the light in the living room. '_Serah must've been awake waiting for me.' _I thought smiling. I got off my motorcycle and headed towards the door. I didn't knock. I wanted to surprise her. Slowly, I opened the door and found a sleeping Serah on the couch, curled up in a fetal position. I glanced at the clock telling me it was past two in the morning, walked closer and stared at her cute face. I smiled. She looked so serene. I tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear but it seemed that I woke up the princess.

"L-Light?" She mumbled.

I smiled again at her. She's just so adorable. Seeing her yawn and stretch her arms, she must be tired too.

"Why are you here?" I asked innocently. Even though I do know the answer, I can't help but to drown in amusement.

"I was waiting for you."

"I thought I told you I won't be coming home tonight."

"You did but you came. I know you would." That smile.

"Alright." I chuckled, "Let's get you to bed, it's late. Not to mention it's almost sunrise."

I ordered her to go first because I had to do a few things like taking my shoes off first then turn off the light, of course it wasn't without a complaint. I shook my head after she finally went to the bedroom, same old Serah. Stubborn as usual. After putting things in place, I headed to my room where she and I sleep together as in sleep beside each other and found a waiting Serah sitting on the corner of the mattress.

"Didn't I tell you to sleep first?" I slightly frowned, tilting my head to the side.

"Light, you know I don't like sleeping alone."

"Right, tell me that after I come home and find you sleeping on the couch." Saying it sarcastically, I walked to my closet and changed clothes. Changing with her staring at me caused me to become quite uncomfortable. It's like she's throwing daggers on my back. Finally, I'm done with my boyshorts and a shirt.

Time to sleep.

I laid down straight after turning the lights off and later on, Serah snuggled herself on me. She put her head on the crook of my neck and one hand across my chest.

Of course, I didn't mind.

I never did.

I always knew it was just a simple show of affection but there would be times I wished it wasn't. And before I realized it, I drifted asleep.

I heard my annoying alarm clock ring and I groaned. I don't want to go to work yet. Not with all the people bombarding me with work. I'm so tired. It was sudden when the noise stopped, I felt a bit of relief since I'd be able to rest peacefully again. However, by the time I woke up, I felt a considerably heavy but light weight on my hips. A blink or two I recognized the figure who's literally sitting on top of me.

"S-Serah?" I stuttered with a slight frown. It was the first time she sat on top of me just to wake me up. Serah . . . she's smiling ever so widely. I thought I was just daydreaming so I searched for the clock that was now faced down. I'm lazy enough to move around so I didn't mind about it. I touched my forehead and brushed it to my eyes pretty hard before shaking myself awake.

Okay, I'm not dreaming.

I looked back at Serah. She's still smiling. _'Why is she so happy?'_ I thought frowning even more.

"Wha-what time is it?"

I know I asked her but there wasn't a response. She just kept on grinning at me.

"Past 7 AM."

Finally, she answered. It made me confused though. Seven in the morning is kinda early. I set my clock by eight sharp and Serah knows it. Cut that, she knows all of my schedule. She knows that I go to work by eight thirty so why wake me up at this time?

I stared straight at her eyes.

**_She's planning something. _**

I know but I don't know what it is. Fine, I'll play your game Serah.

"Alright." I muttered closing my eyes. "I'm going up."

I'm halfway into sitting but Serah's sudden motion pushed me down to bed and the back of my head hit the headboard.

**_Dammit! _**

Good thing I only hooted for a moment and wasn't able swear aloud. I don't really like cursing around when Serah can actually hear me. I quickly massaged the area where I was hit. Damn, it really hurts. I couldn't help but mutter my distress.

"Oww . . ."

"Sorry." She said with an apologetic smile.

**_No no no no no. _**

Don't give me that look.

**_Oh dear Etro, why can't I bring myself to get mad at her? _**

Every time she gives me that look, I can't help but to let it go. If it's another person, I'd give him a whack instead but Serah is in a different case. Why? I'd do anything for her. I'd do anything for my beloved SISTER. I tried fighting the urge to give up and I won.

"Serah, get off me." I snorted.

"No!" She quickly interjected still with a grin on her face.

Oh come on.

"_Serah, _Get-Off-Me."

I made sure that I'm scowling and that I toned a bit harsher. Is this the game she wants me to play?

"No."

Now, I'm really sure. I'm getting annoyed. So I hissed to her, obviously a sign of threat.

"_Sseraahh. . ._"

She showed no fear though. She knows I won't do anything to hurt her.

"No."

Before I knew it, she laid on top of me again. She nuzzled her head on the lower left part of my neck_, _her left hand placed the opposite and her right was on the mattress, I think.

I'm starting to feel weird.

"Serah?" I gulped.

"Just give me a minute." She whispered.

I don't know what to do anymore. I could feel my cheeks burn in redness that I looked at the corner to calm myself down. On the other hand, I innocently wrapped my arms around her back and waist.

**_Smooth move, Lightning. _**

You're acting just like an old pervert.

What's worse is that she's you're freaking sister.

"A minute." I blurted.

Oh what the hell, Light. You finally got the chance to score and you make it all go away.

"Thirty minutes."

Somehow, I'm happy that she said that but I reminded myself that I have work to do. Also, it's way too long! I might get late.

"Ten minutes."

**_That's fairly long enough._**

"Fifteen."

Why is she trying so hard to stay like this? I'm happy but . . . work. Sorry work, you'll have to wait. My little Serah just won't give up.

I sighed, "Alright, fifteen minutes then no more."

No words were uttered for the past fifteen minutes. I took a short nap during the whole time but when I opened my eyes again, I think it has been more than fifteen minutes that had passed. Not that I can help it but my work, I have to go to work!

"Serah, I think it's already past fifteen minutes, I need to get up now or I'm going to be late."

Her sudden movement of snuggling even more gave me a shiver. I didn't fail to feel her every breath on my neck too.

"Serah. . ."

No response.

"Serah, stop playing asleep and get up!" I scolded. "I'm going to be late."

Still, Serah did not respond. Ohh I just want to cry right now. But when I looked at her peaceful smiling face and tucked a strand of her hair again just like I did a few hours ago, I can't bear it any longer.

"Serah." I whispered to her ear.

She giggled a bit but she didn't get up, her eyes still shut. I sighed for last time before kissing her ear while cupping her neck. I saw her ear flush in red and nipped it, followed by a long but gentle lick. I could feel her shiver that I smiled in amusement. I continued running my tongue, enjoying every moans that left her luscious lips but then I stopped when she shifted her head and watched me with a seductive look.

I was shocked.

How did it lead me and Serah into this?

Much to my surprise, Serah caressed my cheeks before lunging herself, kissing me incredibly in a sloppy mess. She is inexperienced to these kind of thing after all. When everything finally sinks in, I asked myself _Who am I to decline such an inviting offer? _The next second, I shifted positions with he our positions were shifted; I at the bottom and she at the top. Our contact weren't broken. In fact, it only became much deeper. I slipped my hands on her waist and she embraced me around my neck. As I get bolder every second, I licked her bottom lip, seeking for entrance and she complied. I forced my way inside her and received a deep-throated moan. It turned me on even more.

I got somewhat frustrated when my phone rang. I mean, who would call me in the morning? I gradually pulled away from Serah and grabbed my phone but she pulled me back again to her lips. I could feel her grip on me tightening, our kiss getting deeper. Sadly, my freaking phone did not stop from ringing.

_Maybe it's an emergency_ -voiced out my mind. So I struggled to break free, much to my dismay, and looked at the crappy technology.

Lieutenant Amodar calling.

**_Holy shit!_**

I quickly broke my contact with Serah, pushing her away from me and she falls flat on the bed. I sat down properly first at the bedside before answering.

"Uh, hello?"

"Had a good night's sleep, Ms. Farron?"

Wait, what?

"Wha-?"

"Hate to break your sleep, Sergeant, but I'm afraid it's already past ten in the morning and you still ain't here."

Past ten?! I swiftly grabbed the toppled clock. _'I'm so fucked up.'_

"I-I'm sorry, sir. I wasn't sleeping for long, it's just that . . . uhh, my sister . . . she uhh . . . "

Quickly! Find a way out. Find a way out. I didn't realize I'm panicking. An idea finally struck my thick skull but I was unsure of it. I tried thinking some other alibis, none of them was good enough. Except this. _'Forgive me, Etro.' -_was my silent prayer before moving on. I do hope she'll forgive me.

". . . Serah isn't feeling well so . . . I have to take care of her."

_**Liar.**_

My conscience kept on telling me how much of a bad liar I am especially when I panic.

"Okay then, so I presume you're gonna take a day off?"

A day off?

"Umm, yes, sir. If possible." I replied hesitantly.

Maybe it's not a bad idea. Taking a day off . . .I never took a day off for myself, I always took it as an order.

"Of course it is! You've never took a day off before unless I ordered you too so go on and bond with your sister. I'm sure she'll be happy too. But you should've told me earlier if you're going to take an off to work. You rarely miss things. Well it's none of my business anyways, better take good care of your sister so that you can go back to work! I can't finish some things without you here, you are my best soldier after all."

"Yes, thank you, sir."

He left me his last message about Serah to get better but I didn't really pay any attention. I was bothered enough to think about Serah. And her crime.

"Oh God." I groaned.

I'm late. For work. I never thought I would forget work! How clumsy can I be? Now that I think about it, _this_ was the _very first time **ever**_ that I got late for work. The Sergeant Lightning was late because she was playing with her lovely sister; this could be news for the Military, especially in the Guardian Corps. If ever I'm to take a vacation or something, I make sure I note it to Lieutenant first.

I think I just lost my dignity.

Whose fault is it?

I groaned again and spotted Serah -she's up.

"What's wrong?" She asked innocently.

_You. _Serah didn't breathe the next second. She's frightened. Well, she should be. I'm trying my best here to scowl and look furiously mad. But I am mad.

"You _lied _to me?"

"Lied about what?"

Serah 101, if she looks away or avoids your eyes and whatever, she's lying. Too bad, she's not looking in my eyes.

"What time was it when you woke me up?"

"Umm, past seven?"

She's still avoiding my glare that made me scowl even more. Things turn bad when I'm angry, she knows that. And she should've known better than lying to me.

"Alright, I'm sorry! It was past nine that time."

Finally! She gave in. Past nine? It was that late already? What happened to my alarm clock? Maybe I shouldn't depend on this thing anymore.

"Thanks to you, I got late and received a **personal** call from the Lieutenant. I ditched from work, and what's worse, I lied to him about you having sick just to get a day off as an excuse or else I'll be in great humiliation from the Corps. As if I'm not humiliated right now." I made the last sentence inaudible.

Or rather barely understandable.

"I'm really really _really_ sorry, Lightning."

Should I forgive her?

**_No._**

"Your apology won't work this time."

Before I knew it, my mind was clouded. I couldn't think straight, I shoved her to the wall and my eyes wouldn't leave hers.

"I'm so tired of you saying sorry and every time, I let it go but for the first time, Serah, I'm going to treat you a lesson."

I didn't even notice my voice was on its own, sounding so seductive. So alluring. But at the same time, so threatening. My body as well, moves on its own. My left knee climbed up between Serah's thighs then I kissed her gently, leaving a mark on her smooth neck. A smile was plastered on my face hearing her moan. I couldn't deny the fact that I too, was turned on. However, forceful hands reached my clavicle and I was surprised when she pushed me away to bed. She's gone. A soft laugh escaped my lips.

_**You're not getting away, Serah.**_

Calmly, I moved out of the room searching for my prey. I looked at the living but no one was there and heard loud footsteps coming from the other end of the house. I discreetly entered the kitchen and dining room and found a heaving Serah. I wasn't able to see her since her back is facing me, nevertheless, her rising and falling of shoulders, I guess she's tired. And before she could notice my presence, I rushed to her grabbing an arm to witness her flushed expression. Priceless. My mind thought.

My hands slammed to the counter trapping Serah between my arms, making sure she won't escape again. The excitement as I gained triumph, it was truly a pleasure. With no hesitation, I crashed my lips to hers. Though the kiss was rough, it was passionate.

But I wasn't satisfied.

I wanted more.

I want hear her.

Without warning, I bit her lip to grant my access and I was successful. Sensually forcing my tongue in and out she moaned along the motion, gradually making me more turned on. I could feel the heat building up below. I caught my breath when she parted away from me with little knowing that she's attempting to escape again. Too bad, I was alert enough to capture her again. My front against her back, I wrapped my arms around her stomach and waist. The thudding of her hands on the dining table somehow startled me but I didn't care.

"I can see you're brave enough to run away from me _twice_ but I don't make the same mistake all over again. I won't let you get away from me, Serah."

Her body shivered when I breathed on her left ear. I couldn't stop myself on teasing her so I licked her lobe, earning an audible moan. I even noted to myself that her ear is very sensitive. Much to my curiosity, I wanted discover more of her sensitive spots. My hand trailed lower, when I stopped on her erect nipple she moaned. I smiled even more.

I almost forgot that my sister is wearing her usual clothes, it's easy to take it off of her. I roughly pulled the cloth and exposed me a white lacy bra. My left went higher, lifting or rather pushing the cup to reveal her hidden mound. I groped her breast as a distraction as my right trailed its way down there.

I frowned.

She didn't make any sound when I touched her special place.

"Why didn't you react?"

I was so disappointed.

"L-Light?"

But then, an idea burst in my mind.

"I won't do anything to hear your moans anymore, Serah."

And I love it.

_**"I'm gonna make you scream my name."**_

* * *

**A/N: Liked it? Honestly, I think I know you're disappointed but don't worry. I'm disappointed at myself too. It's just that I couldn't neglect the idea of writing Light's point of view but nonetheless, next chapter will be another 3rd person and the next to that is Serah's point of view. But before that, I'm going to write something short in Light's point.**

**I think I just gave you another spoiler.**

**You guessed it right.**

**Serah is the main next.**


End file.
